Sin tapujos
by Sly Bletchley
Summary: [Graylu Love Fest] Día 3: En público.— El primer paso había sido de las cosas más vergonzosas que podían pasarle una vez teniendo dieciocho años. El segundo y los siguientes, eran una cosa completamente diferente.
1. Propuesta vaga

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece.

Advertencias: algo de OoC... Pues ya, Gray está definitivamente algo OoC.

[Aporte para la Graylu Love Fest]

Título: Propuesta vaga.

Día 0: **Bragas** \- Ropa interior.

Rated: M.

Words: 1,724.

* * *

Sin tapujos

* * *

.

.

Ese era uno de aquellos que presidía ser de los peores. La tarde anterior había recibido la mirada inesperada de Cana en la puerta de su casa que venía con un par —o lo que parecían miles— de botellas de alcohol, según para celebrar que ya era mayor de edad. Lo que se volvía realmente irónico siendo que su amiga tenía la misma edad que Lisanna, Natsu, Gray... Y que ella.

Suspiró con algo parecido a cansancio, o fastidio, ni lo tenía claro con el dolor de cabeza que se cargaba. Por eso, decidió que ni se acercaría al gremio. Y por otro lado, daba gracias a que no hubiera pensado por ningún motivo en estar ahí todavía cuando despertara. Era una ebria, pero no por eso menos inteligente. Lucy mejor que nadie lo sabía, o creía saberlo al menos.

Aún así agradecía que le hubiera ido con esa sorpresa un día luego de su original cumpleaños, dado que hubiera sido un verdadero problema emborracharse en el gremio. Sobre todo porque no solía hacerlo, y porque intentaban mantener el lugar en buen estado, o tenían la decencia algunos de pensar aunque fuera un poco en ello a pesar de que más tarde lo olvidaran. Por supuesto el maestro tampoco decía mucho hasta que le llegaban cartas del Consejo o destruían algo.

De todos modos ese día no habría mucho que hacer, no por su parte, por lo que podría quedarse a dormir hasta que se le pasara la resaca. Por suerte Natsu no llegó en ningún momento, lo que significaba que podría descansar hasta que decidiera aparecerse con sus bochinches de niño exagerado.

Así, al menos hasta mediodía, Lucy durmió como un lirón. Por otro lado, no concebía cómo con resaca y todo despertado cerca de las nueve de la mañana...

...

Cuando eran como las dos de la tarde, con Lucy dormida y la tranquilidad del piso en completo silencio, resonó algo que la hizo levantar de un salto. No porque fuera tan ligera de sueño, sino porque había sido un ruido realmente fuerte, que sólo Natsu y Erza podrían ser capaces de ignorarlo para seguir manteniendo su relación con la cama. Con las sábanas por debajo del pecho, Lucy miró a todos lados dentro de su habitación. La luz del Sol entraba por su ventana, molestándole un poco a la vista claro, pero eso no evitó que siguiera en lo suyo de encontrar qué había sido lo que provocó tal ruido.

Por un momento se vio rogando porque no fuera Natsu. Que el chico no era muy diferente de un ladrón cuando se trataba de su apartamento, con el único problema que era todo lo bullicioso que el mundo lamentaría de probar.

—¿Natsu? —preguntó, sin embargo el silencio permaneció.

Muy extrañada, Lucy cogió las sábanas de su cama y las apartó de su regazo para poder ponerse de pie. Acto seguido no se preocupó por nada más y caminó hasta la puerta. Una vez en la sala, vestida con su ropa de ayer aún porque por la mañana la pereza y todo lo demás no la habían dejado ponerse algo más decente que su arrugada falda y blusa de ayer; volvió a mirar a todos lados.

Finalmente encontró lo que buscaba y no supo si llevarse una mano sobre la piel de su pecho que guardaba sus costillas, intentando no coger un infarto, o si reírse por ver al chico tirado en el suelo tal como había caído, justo frente a su ventana. Él pareció notar el movimiento y volteó la cabeza, tan desparramado como Lucy no lo había visto antes. Entonces lo vio enrojecer levemente, por la vergüenza seguramente de que le pillara de esa manera, pero de todos modos él terminó por sonreírle y alzar la mano de alguna manera, sólo para saludarla.

—Hola, Lucy.

—¿Quién eres tú y qué has hecho con Gray? —entrecerró los ojos.

El chico pareció bastante extrañado, hasta que la rubia sonrió y rió por la situación.

—Pues nada, ya sabes, sólo le enseñaba a asaltar una casa con segundo piso —dijo al tiempo que se levantaba, enderezándose. Una vez de pie se estiró y segundos después bajó los brazos con una exhalación casi de alivio.

—No puedo decir nada más a aparte de que haces un horrible trabajo.

—Era mejor que hablar con Natsu.

Lucy sonrió.

—Aunque que yo recordara tú también entrabas por mi ventana antes. ¿O te recuerdo esa vez que te lancé el frasco de shampoo a la cara porque entraste a mi baño? ¿Tal vez esas veces que me aparecía en la sala y tú mágicamente te encontrabas sentado leyendo o viendo algo de mi librero? ¿Y cuando leías mi...?

Gray la interrumpió.

—Hablas demasiado, ¿te lo han dicho alguna vez? Yo no venía para que me echaras en cara las veces que te he dado cuasi infartos —le dijo—. De todos modos no creo superar a Natsu, y a él no le dices nada.

—Es mi mejor amigo... y ya estoy acostumbrada a su horrible cara —sonrió.

De la misma forma, Gray acabó sonriendo de lado, también.

Luego de un momento de silencio en el que ni él ni Lucy se movieron de sus posiciones en la sala, ella decidió que eso no iba a llevar nada a ningún lado. Así que como no había comido, mínimo le preguntó si quería algo de comer. De esa manera ella no comía sola, tampoco, aunque no fuese algo que la complicara.

—No, no te preocupes, ya comeré luego. Además yo venía por una cosa en particular.

Lucy notó al instante su cambio de expresión, que si bien la diferencia no era mucho, sus ojos se encontraban algo distintos, lo que le causaba una cierta curiosidad con respecto a por qué había ido ahí, específicamente.

—¿Algo en particular? ¿Qué? —inquirió.

—Antes de decirlo. ¿Ayer te encontrabas bien? —entrecerró los ojos a espera de la respuesta.

Y a penas le dijo eso, la chica comenzó a estar realmente paranoica. ¿Qué demonios había hecho? ¿Cómo le pudo decir o hacer algo a Gray si no estaba en su casa, si se supone que ella no había salido de esta? ¿Por qué no recordaba nada de nada?

—No lo creo, Gray. Así que dime qué pasó de una buena vez —pidió realmente preocupada.

Él inmediatamente llevó una de sus manos al bolsillo de su chaqueta, para luego sacar algo en su puño, era de un color claro y estaba descolocando profundamente a Lucy. Luego, Gray lo soltó pero como tenía una parte colgando de su dedo, se estiró casi por completo, mostrando sin más preámbulos lo que era.

Unas putas bragas.

Y no es que Lucy tuviera ropa exclusiva ni nada, pero conocía bastante bien sus cosas. Además de que, ¿por qué ir donde ella a decirle eso si no estuviera seguro?

Eran sus bragas.

¿Pero por qué las tenía Gray? Eso todavía no le entraba en la cabeza, ¿cómo era eso siquiera posible?

—Ayer una flecha casi me mata mientras salía del baño de mi casa —comenzó—. ¿Conoces a alguien que las use y que más encima estas puedan desaparecer de la nada, como si se fueran con su dueño?

Eso era definitivamente vergonzoso, pero aún no podía saber si realmente de ella. Lo que fuese para evitarse el bochorno, incluso decirle que no y se las quedara. El verdadero problema es que era una de sus favoritas...

—No puedes saber si son mías realmente o no —se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Segura? Porque creo que dijiste que no creías haber estado muy bien ayer —hizo como que lo pensaba, todavía con la pantie colgando de su dedo—. ¡Eso! ¿Y si me cuentas qué fue lo que pasó ayer?

—Nada.

—Tu cara no dice eso.

Lucy volteó la cabeza y lo miró de reojo por un segundo, entonces notó que sonreía.

Y unos segundos más en que sus miradas conectaban...

—¡V-vale! —se rindió con las mejillas algo sonrojadas— C-Cana vino ayer, según para celebrar mi mayoría de edad y pues...

—Oh, ya veo —rió—, creo que lo tengo claro.

Él se acercó a Lucy, logrando que ésta tragara en seco sabedora de que no podía escapar de las consecuencias de sus locuras estando ebria. En serio, que nunca más se dejaba llevar por Cana. Con esa sonrisa en la cara, Gray puso su dedo con bragas y todo entre su cuerpo y el de ella, casi parecía estar pensando en algo que le divertía un montón.

—Pero sabes que... ¿los niños y los ebrios siempre dicen la verdad? —alzó levemente una ceja— Y esto se podría considerar prácticamente... una propuesta bastante... ¿Cómo se dice?... Ah, sí, indecente. ¿Recuerdas los libros de Erza?

Si Lucy estaba sonrojada, ahora estaba al rojo vivo y fácil se podría hacer un huevo o calentar unos malvaviscos en su rostro.

—E-estarás imaginando cosas.

—Puede ser —aceptó, asintiendo—. Aunque guárdame un secreto... —susurró— De alguna forma espero que no. Así que dime, ¿es mentira?

No se iba a engañar, siempre había encontrado a Gray bastante guapo y además era atento con ella. Si tuviera que elegir a alguien sería Gray, considerado, la hacía reír muchas veces y podía hablar muchas cosas con él. Casi no se estaría pisando la cola en ese momento de no ser porque era muy vergonzosa, a pesar de que pareciera todo lo contrario. Al menos ahora no era tanto como antes, en la actualidad esos temas se le hacían bastante ligeros.

Pero una cosa era que fuera un tema ligero que ya no le avergonzara tanto, y otra que Gray comenzara a insinuarle cosas como esas —aunque ella fuera la causante y más encima estando fuera de sus cabales.

—Lucy...

—Gray, estaba tomada —fue lo único con lo que pudo excusarse.

¡Ni siquiera sabía qué la habría llevado a tal cosa! Hasta que por un momento recordó a Cana, claro.

Oh, ¿cómo no lo pensó antes?

—Entonces...

—No creo que...

—¿Y si yo te lo pido? —preguntó de repente, tomándola por sorpresa— ¿Cuál sería tu respuesta si yo te lo preguntara?

Luego de eso, sabía que no le quedaba de otra más que contestar lo que quería saber. ¿Pero qué era lo correcto? ¿Y si más tarde se terminaba arrepintiendo?

Sobre todo porque no recordaba haber tratado antes con _ese_ Gray.


	2. Segundo paso

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece.

Advertencias: es un fic M, por Satán, ¿qué esperaban? Los prompts por sí solos llevan al sexo.

[...]

Título: Segundo paso.

Día 1: Contra la pared.

Rated: M [siempre va a decir M. Independiente de los capítulos(?)]

Words: 1,272.

* * *

Sin tapujos

* * *

.

.

El primer suceso había sido una de las cosas más vergonzosas que podía haber pasado. Y una de las primeras ya siendo mayor de edad. Sobre todo porque tarde o temprano habría de darle una respuesta a Gray, quien _amablemente_ había decidido dejarla pensarla por unos cuantos días. Recalcando claro, que mientras fuera más pronto, mejor.

Pero por su parte, y opuestamente a lo que aparentaba Gray, Lucy no tenía nada claro. Sólo sabía que el chico sí le gustaba un poco, porque era algo inevitable si era tan considerado, agradable y toda la cosa con ella. Además se preocupaba bastante por su bien estar así que...

Y se dio cuenta de que se estaba desviando totalmente del tema.

Es que... ¡era una propuesta para tener sexo, joder! No para que fueran felices juntos eternamente. Por lo tanto, pensándolo así, ¿de verdad importaba que fuera así con ella? Se supone que no iban a pasársela hablando como si fuera lo mejor del mundo, de todo y de nada, o al menos eso se imaginaba ella al recordar los ojos grises de Gray sobre ella.

... Sinceramente todavía estaba un poco confundida con eso.

¿Tenía algo de qué preocuparse?

Oh, ahora que lo recordaba sí. Se metería en problemas con Juvia si alguien se llegaba a enterar de que Gray le había propuesto eso, inclusive aunque no hubiera respondido todavía. También tendría la atención de Gray, o ella misma la jodería intentando evitar al chico mientras tanto porque la verdad lo aceptaba, no sabía mentir sobre todo cuando se ponía nerviosa. Y por lo tanto si estaba nerviosa, muchos lo notarían y puede que Natsu lo "oliera", nunca se sabía con las cualidades de los Dragon Slayers. Lo que llevaba a que tendría que mentirle a su mejor amigo, lo que saldría definitivamente bien sabiendo cómo era, pero también tendría que enfrentarse a Levy.

Y oh santo cielo, a Levy no podía mentirle.

Uno, porque no era Natsu. Dos, era imposible de persuadir. Tres, la conocía tanto que a veces dudaba que se llamara realmente Levy, había llegado a pensar que era su otro yo camuflado.

—Lo que sí, era estúpido—.

Osease que ni siquiera tenía una respuesta para Gray e incluso así tendría algo que esconderle a todos.

Estaba perdida.

[...]

Tres días.

No era mucho, en realidad, pero para ella sí considerando que los días se le hacían eternos. Para su mala suerte, a Natsu se le había ocurrido ir a una misión. Lo que sí sería bastante relajante para ella porque no tendría a Gray cerca. El problema era que su mejor amigo había insistido en que quería que fuera como en los viejos tiempos, cuando ella recién había llegado a Fairy Tail.

¿Por qué?

No tenía ni idea pero de todos modos lo maldecía porque se le ocurriese tal cosa.

Esa mañana y tarde fue más eterna que cualquiera de los otros días. Sentía la mirada de Gray sobre ella a ratos, cuando los otros dos se encontraban discutiendo o Natsu siendo golpeado por Erza. Por suerte la misión era bastante rápida y llegaron a Magnolia al rededor de las seis de la tarde, también llegó pronto a casa y pudo pagarle a la casera lo del mes, salvándose del golpe que le diera con la chancla que llevaba en la mano cuando se la encontró.

Una vez en su piso cerró la puerta detrás de sí, un poco agotada por todo. Por la misión, el tema de Gray, saber que tendría que pagar otra vez el mes siguiente... Lo único bueno era que al parecer hasta esa mañana Levy no se había dado el tiempo para preguntarle en caso de que se hubiera dado cuenta de que algo le pasaba, o bien, realmente no lo había notado.

Pero fuera cual fuera el caso, lo agradecía enormemente.

Soltó un suspiro, dejando el bolsito en el que cargaba sus llaves en la mesa frente a su sofá.

Justo en ese momento su ventana se abrió de golpe, logrando que diera un salto por el susto, sobre todo al ver quién era el que estaba en la ventana. Él se quedó mirándola por unos segundos, hasta que bajó de la ventana pisando en el sofá para llegar al suelo, frente a ella.

—Lo siento, Lucy...

Ella parpadeó confundida, tal vez esperándose otra cosa.

—¿Por qué?

—Es que... —él apretó los labios y miró los de ella.

Cuando Lucy se dio cuenta, él ya había avanzado hasta ponerle las manos a la altura de la mandíbula para llevarla más cerca suyo logrando besarla. El leve tirón la hizo trastabillar, haciendo que pusiera las suyas en las muñecas de Gray, y casi de inmediato sintió la lengua del chico separándole los labios, pero no pudo resistirse a la sensación que le provocaba así que ni siquiera pensó en detenerlo.

Gray bajó una de sus manos hasta la cintura de ella, zafándose con cuidado de su mano en el proceso. Y mientras se besaban todavía, comenzó a caminar, haciendo que Lucy retrocediera, aunque fue tomado desprevenido porque ella retrocedió demasiado rápido, así que en el intento de que no cayeran aceleró un poco y terminaron chocando contra la pared.

Él se alejó un momento poniendo las manos en esta, lo suficiente como para hablar y que se le entendiera.

—Lo lamento por eso —rió levemente.

—No importa —negó con la cabeza lentamente, poniendo una mano en la mejilla de Gray.

Lo escuchó aclararse la garganta y llevarse una mano a la nuca un poco nervioso, al parecer. Algo que confundió a Lucy; si pensaba en cómo se había comportado el _día fatídico_ —como le había nombrado en un momento de histeria— y lo comparaba con cómo se estaba portando ahora...

Le hacía pensar que eran dos personas totalmente diferentes.

—No hubiera querido hacer esto porque tenía en mente que lo pensaras bien antes de darme una respuesta —explicó.

Ante el silencio de Lucy, Gray volvió a hablar.

—¿La tienes?

—¿Qué cosa?

—La respuesta, Lucy.

Se sintió tonta por un momento por hacer esa pregunta tan estúpida. Era obvio que le hablaba de eso. Suspiró mentalmente.

—No estoy muy segura... sinceramente.

—Ya veo, lo siento de nuevo —tomó un poco más de distancia.

Lucy sonrió suavemente y bajó sus manos, dejando de tocarlo por completo.

—No, no hay problema —aseguró—. Incluso te agradecería por... —carraspeó un poco, arrepintiéndose de lo que iba a decir, pero decidió terminar dado que ya había comenzado. No había marcha atrás— Gracias por besarme.

Él enarcó una ceja, algo confundido por sus palabras. No se suponía que alguien agradeciera porque apareciera por su ventana y terminara besándola contra la pared. Se supone que eso no pasaba, al menos según Loke o seguían el juego o te daban una cachetada.

—¿Por qué, si se puede saber?

—Digamos que... —miró hacia todos lados menos a Gray, casi maldiciéndose por decir lo que iba a decir— Hace mucho no me besaban —la frase sonó tan cortada que Gray pensó que había imaginado que iría a agregar algo más.

Aún así lo dejó pasar, tal vez era por lo aturdido que estaba. _Sí, eso debía ser_. Con eso en mente se despidió de ella besándola en la mejilla, y yéndose por la puerta por si acaso a Natsu se le ocurría aparecerse por ahí.

Por su parte, Lucy, se quedó apoyada contra la pared.

¿En serio iba a decir _hace mucho no me besaban y lograban que me sintiera de esa manera_...?

Rió por lo bajo, con lo que fuera posible, menos humor.

Realmente estaba loca.

* * *

.

.

Y milagrosamente a tiempo.


	3. La duda que carcome

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece.

Me cansé así que no más advertencias en este fic. Lo que tenga que venir venga (?).

[...]

Título: La duda que carcome.

Día 2: Bañarse desnudo.

Rated: M.

Words: 2,764.

* * *

Sin tapujos

* * *

.

.

Quién sabría qué demonios tenía en la cabeza.

Estaba comenzando a considerar que cada día estaba más inconsciente que ayer. Habían pasado sólo veinticuatro horas —un poco pasadas— de lo que aconteció con Gray en su casa, luego de eso Natsu había aparecido como era de costumbre, hecho una bestia, y había arrasado con su comida además de hacer un desastre su cama.

Lo que le había llevado a pensar cómo tenía planeado Gray hacer eso. En un principio se dirigía hacia su casa para hacerle unas cuantas preguntas que no podía haberle hecho en el gremio por ningún motivo.

Siendo las siete de la tarde, con cuarenta y dos minutos, los pensamientos de Lucy comenzaban a desviarse un poco. Esta vez a lo de la dichosa respuesta.

Tenía que darle una pronto, a decir verdad, ¿cuántos días llevaba ya? ¿Cuatro, cinco? También tenía que ser considerada con Gray, devolverle el gesto, y darle una maldita respuesta de una buena vez porque sí lo notaba algo impaciente. Si hasta había oído a Juvia, Erza, Cana y Mirajane preguntarle si se encontraba bien. La tercera con un poco más de maldad, tal vez consciente de que algo había pasado luego de que la hiciera beber.

—¿Cómo se lo... ? —se detuvo en medio del murmullo y también su andar.

Parecía paralizada, hasta que se llevó una mano al rostro.

—Seguramente pensará que iré a contestarle. ¿Cómo le diré que no es para eso? Digo, supongo que debe estar esperando aunque sea algo ansioso a que le diga —empezó a hablar sola en medio de la calle—. Aunque eso suena bastante egocéntrico de mi parte. Pero si está dispuesto a esperar tanto ha de ser porque quiere de verdad saber si aceptaré o no —se mordió la uña del pulgar un momento, quedándose en silencio.

Finalmente suspiró y se echó el flequillo hacia atrás.

Puede que no fuera buena idea ir...

Oh pero que idiota, ¡claro que no era buena idea!

Exhaló con fuerza, haciéndose de valor. Iría. No iba a hacerlo esperar más. Le diría que no, rechazaría su propuesta, y pretendería que eso nunca había pasado. Volverían a ser buenos amigos, nunca más se besarían y... Sí, no importaba si deseaba besarlo otra vez, no iba a permitir que de aceptar eso terminara terriblemente mal. Porque tenía mucho miedo. De lo que podría pasar, de Juvia, de Erza, de todos. Porque no podía hacerle tal cosa a Juvia, estaría siendo muy egoísta en verdad.

Ya mentalizada con ello, Lucy retomó el camino hacia la casa de su compañero, esperando que se hubiera pasado directo a casa.

Sabía que de esperar mucho más cometería la más titánica acobardada de su vida.

[...]

Subió las pequeñas escalerillas de la casita lo más rápido que pudo. No porque estuviera apresurada ni... nada parecido, pero debía actuar velozmente con tal de no trabarse en su misión.

 _Darle la respuesta a Gray._

Aunque algo le decía que al principio no iba por eso.

... Bueno, que más daba.

Se relamió los labios y los mordió un poco cuando alzaba la mano frente a la puerta. Entonces reparó en la manilla que tenía esta integrada, y la tomó para chocarla contra el gran trozo de madera.

—Por favor, por favor... —susurró al bajar las manos a los bolsillos traseros de su pantalón corto.

Luego de un rato escuchó un ruido y una maldición con aquel tono de voz que tanto conocía, amortiguados por la distancia y las paredes que los separaban. Le pareció hasta milagroso ser capaz de escucharlo.

No pasó mucho hasta que la puerta se abrió y dejó ver a Gray. En ese instante Lucy tuvo que repasar mentalmente la razón del porqué estaba ahí, y lo que le diría, unas cuantas veces. Porque se supone que iba con seriedad, y pillarse a su amigo con sólo una toalla amarrada a la cadera lograba desconcentrarla totalmente de sus intenciones iniciales.

—Lucy —notó como se llevaba una mano al borde de la tela, posiblemente para asegurarse de que esta no se cayera—, ¿necesitas algo?

También notó su sorpresa a pesar de que estaba concentrada en mirarlo a los ojos. Aunque esto igualmente le afectaba un poco, tanto como que estuviera desnudo. ... Ahora que lo pensaba no era nada nuevo, pero dado las nuevas situaciones que había pasado la relación de ellos dos, podía decir con seguridad que prefería no saber cómo era allá abajo y menos en ese minuto.

—Gray... tengo que hablar contigo —dijo.

—Oh, claro, sí —soltó carraspeando ligeramente. Dicho eso, se hizo a un lado—. Adelante, siéntete como en casa.

Eso era imposible, pero no iba a decirle eso por ningún motivo. Le agradeció en un murmullo y pasó por al frente de él mientras se adentraba en el lugar. Dentro era bastante acogedor, y se veía igual que la última vez que había ido, excepto por uno de los interruptores que alcanzaba a ver —casi destrozado en su totalidad— y una lámpara —que no veía por ningún lado, aparentemente se encontraba desaparecida—.

—Entonces —comenzó, soltando el destartalado y supuesto nudo que había hecho en la toalla, y parándose frente a ella con los brazos cruzados—, ¿de qué quieres hablar?

Lucy se mordió el labio y jugó un poco con sus dedos con notable nerviosismo. Seguro que no había sido buena idea ir a meterse a la casa de Gray, tal vez debió pedirle que la acompañara a dar una vuelta cuando aún estaban en al gremio, o al día siguiente. Aunque eso significaba ser seguidos por Juvia. De todos modos siempre podía encontrárselo cuando fuera de camino a Fairy Tail.

Oh, pero no, tenía que insistirse en que debía hacerlo en ese mismo momento.

Suspiró, intentando dejar de temblar levemente ante la mirada de Gray.

—Es sobre... —tragó en seco— ya sabes.

Gray rió un poco y negó con la cabeza, cambiando de lugar sus brazos, hasta que sus manos quedaron en sus caderas sobre la toalla, en una posición que él de alguna extraña forma lograba mostrar bastante varonil.

—En realidad no, podríamos hablar de muchas cosas.

—Gray...

—Lo que pasó ayer, sobre el beso, eso de que en dónde están tus bragas o lo de la propuesta...

—¡Sí, eso! —exclamó volviendo a obtener la mirada del chico— Espera... ¿mis bragas?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Pensé que habías notado que no estaban, olvidé dártelas.

Lucy entonces negó con la cabeza, restándole importancia, y volvió a lo que de antes.

—Decía que es sobre la... propuesta —apretó los labios al terminar de decirlo.

Recibió un asentimiento por parte de él, y lo vio y escuchó suspirar, haciendo que sus hombros subieran y bajaran con algo de brusquedad. Por el movimiento, Lucy se fijó en como se marcaban sus clavículas y unas partes del nacimiento del cuello.

No podía creer que el movimiento de su pecho al respirar le pareciera tan hipnotizante...

Se golpeó mentalmente de manera inmediata por volver a desviarse.

—Así que... ¿qué fue lo que decidiste? —preguntó poniendo sus manos de forma ahuecada frente a su nariz y boca, como si estuviera preparado para oír algo, esperado que no fuera lo contrario a lo que deseaba. Pero a pesar de ello, parecía bastante centrado, igual de serio que antes.

Cuando él no la estaba mirando sus ojos bajaron un poco hasta dar con aquel bulto que la hacía maldecirse por ser tan curiosa. Casi estaría rogando porque se le cayera de no ser porque no soportaría la vergüenza de que la viera con las mejillas tan rojas. Para su mala suerte, estaba segura de que no era de las que se desmayarían como Erza por algo así, sus reacciones solían ser más de tortura porque no podía quitar la mirada de lo que la metía en ese trance.

Siempre le había pasado, y no dudaba que siempre le pasaría.

—Lucy —la llamó Gray, al parecer no por primera vez porque lo escuchó a penas decir su nombre, y él fruncía el ceño—. ¿Estás bien, Lucy?

Todavía un poco fuera de sí, ella lo vio avanzar hasta que su mirada quedó a la altura de su abdomen, frente a esos cuadritos que se veían tan...

Sintió las manos heladas de Gray en sus brazos y de inmediato se alejó. Los dos se quedaron mirando por un momento, y no falto nada para que ella enrojeciera por lo que recién había descubierto, para su desgracia por causa de Gray quien también lo habría notado. Su piel estaba jodidamente caliente, al menos que parecía que llevaba en la casa un buen par de horas, como si no hubiera estado nunca fuera. Abrió la boca para decir algo y él dio otro paso hacia ella, pero lo notó detenerse y abrir los ojos más de lo normal.

—Lucy... no mires abajo —ordenó más que pidió, con la voz algo estrangulada, pero ella no se fijó en lo raro que era eso y como la curiosa que era...

Joder, se supone que no podías decirle a alguien como ella que no hiciera algo porque, claro, cómo no, lo terminaba haciendo. ¡Porque esa era su naturaleza! Al menos de esa manera se defendería si llegara a decirle algo, que su naturaleza no era mirarle el miembro viril a sus amigos como hobbie.

—¡Lucy!

—¡Pues pudiste haberte quedado callado!

—¡Se supone que cuando alguien te dice que no hagas algo, es para asegurarse de que no lo hagas!

—¡De cualquier forma no sé de qué te quejas, te la pasas desvistiendo en el gremio! —exclamó— ¡A este punto hasta Bob y la maestra de Lamia lo conocen!

—¡Eso es repulsivo! —reclamó mientras se agachaba para coger la toalla.

Lucy se cruzó de brazos, con las mejillas rojas, pero lo suficientemente enojada por el hecho de que le estuviera echando la culpa a ella. Además él también tenía parte de ella, joder. ¿Se conocían hace años y todavía no sabía cómo tratar con ella? Al menos ella sabía cómo tenía que hacerlo con él. Cuando estaba mal, cuando necesitaba hablar de algo aunque no quisiera, y siempre se preparaba para apoyarlo desde días antes de que fuera el aniversario de la muerte de sus seres queridos.

¡Y era cierto, hasta los de Sabertooth se lo habían visto!

Aunque con el tiempo la costumbre había ido disminuyendo de a poco y pasaba sólo cuando estaba totalmente desconcentrado.

Entonces reparó en que... Era cierto...

—¿Pero... por qué te molesta tanto si... —pensó— ya lo había visto un montón de veces antes?

—Por nada importante —contestó con el ceño levemente fruncido y las mejillas más rosadas de lo normal. Sin embargo Lucy no le dio la importancia que se merecía.

Se quedaron en silencio, él se había alejado un poco y Lucy había vuelto a poner bien los pies en el suelo. Se miraban a ratos, y en un momento ella preguntó por la lámpara y el interruptor. Por supuesto las respuestas fueron las mismas que la otra.

—¿Me vas a decir o no? —inquirió con una mano en la toalla y la otra en su cuello, provocando que su brazo se mantuviera flexionado.

Entonces ella volvió a dudar. Él le parecía tan atractivo y posiblemente ella a él también, o debía parecerle al menos un poco linda como para que hubiera llegado a eso. Además el sexo no era nada de otro mundo, y Gray era uno de los pocos con los cuales podía tener algo así.

Después de un rato en el que dejó esperando al chico, que comenzaba a sentirse un poco enojado, se dio cuenta de que lo había comenzado a ver como si fuese una oportunidad.

¿Si no era Gray, entonces quién? ¿Natsu? Já, que buena broma. ¿Loke? Era su jodido espíritu estelar. ¿Eucliffe? Si se hacía imposible de solo pensarlo. Primero, porque ni se conocían mucho. Segundo, porque estaba bien _enamorado_ de Natsu. ¿Y Rogue? Rogue era lindo, pero parecía ser demasiado vergonzoso también de vez en cuando y no había tanta confianza.

Volvió a mirar a Gray, aunque prácticamente de reojo. Y se encontró por supuesto con el fastidio marcado en su rostro. Llegó a sentirse mal por pensar en perder la oportunidad y por hacerlo perder el tiempo de esa manera. De cualquier forma ya le tenía la respuesta, sólo esperaba que no se enojara tanto por la espera.

—Vale —suspiró—. Acepto.

Luego de un rato en el que Gray parecía haber estado procesando la información, que no fue mucho ciertamente, Lucy notó el cambio en su expresión. Acto seguido él carraspeó forzadamente y se cubrió parcialmente la boca con el puño. Apretó los labios, y la volvió a mirar.

—Iba a bañarme sabes... y... —sus cejas se movieron un poco, y de pronto parecía algo tenso.

Claramente intentando parecer desinteresado en el asunto.

—¿Quieres que... me bañe contigo? —preguntó.

Gray guardó silencio por un momento.

—En realidad te iba a decir que si querías me esperabas pero... —Lucy enrojeció a más no poder, haciéndolo sonreír por el detalle. En realidad él tampoco se esperaba que preguntara algo así— Debo decir que me gusta más tu idea.

—P-pero no tengo nada como más r-ropa interior conmigo y...

—Se supone que cuando te das un baño no es en traje de baño —dijo—. Vamos a darnos un baño, no a tirarnos a una piscina —recalcó.

Lucy masculló algo parecido a un _no puedo creer que vaya a hacer esto_ luego de cubrirse el rostro con las manos. Sin embargo lo escuchó reír y las bajó para volver a mirarlo a la cara.

—¿Vamos? —le tendió la mano para que la tomara.

Y sin dudar más, ella la tomó.

[...]

—No sé por qué pero pensaba que te bañabas con agua helada —comentó, riendo con un poco de nerviosismo por sentir a Gray detrás de ella.

Se sentía un poco fuera de lugar, con las manos de Gray en su abdomen, su pecho pegado a su espalda, su nariz por su cuello y... Y esa gran cosa dando en su espalda baja. Desde que se habían metido en la tina que no dejaba de tener la cara caliente por el bochorno, aunque debía decir que las sensaciones que las manos, la nariz y el aliento de Gray provocaban la estaban arrastrando poco a poco.

La risa inmediata del chico por su comentario dio contra su oído, logrando que un escalofrío la recorriera entera.

—No estoy tan loco, y sé disfrutar del agua caliente —sintió una de las manos de Gray subir lentamente, acercándose cada vez más a la altura de sus pechos—. Y de todos modos, se supone que el hielo también quema...

Lucy nunca había escuchado a Gray hablar de esa manera. Como si le estuviera contando un secreto, al oído, provocando muchas cosas en ella sólo con algo como eso. Y su voz se volvía inevitablemente más ronca y... joder.

—Sí, eso dicen —susurró, casi sin voz.

De pronto él le mordió la oreja con una leve sonrisa. Cuando Lucy sintió el piquete, se movió bruscamente botando un poco de agua fuera y haciendo que Gray alzara una ceja.

—N-no hagas eso, tengo las orejas sensibles —pidió.

Eso fue como un secreto del cual sacar buen provecho para él. También le confirmaba que Lucy podía ser un poco inocente a veces. Eso sin duda le gustaba mucho, era lindo que dijera cosas sin pensar cuando estaba nerviosa, o el sonrojo que se tomaba sus mejillas. El que volvió a hacer presencia cuando le mordió el cuello, ganándose un ligero golpe cerca del hombro.

—¡Gray! —exclamó— E-el cuello también.

Eso sin duda le comenzó a parecer un poco raro. O era que Lucy era sensible por todas partes o de plano no quería que lo hiciera. Pero si había aceptado, habían cosas que eran sin duda inevitables.

—Está bien, está bien —se rindió—. Pero respóndeme algo.

Ella inmediatamente asintió.

—¿Eres cosquillosa? —entrecerró los ojos.

Sólo entonces pareció darse cuenta que eso no estaba llevando a nada que la beneficiara. Y por la expresiva expresión, valga la redundancia, de su rostro, Gray supo al instante que sí lo era. Porque sin duda las expresiones faciales en alguien como Lucy no mentían.

Y con la sonrisa llena de malas intenciones, Gray comenzó a hacerle cosquillas a la chica en medio de la tina.

Todo eso con otro fin, claro. Debía lograr que se relajara, si eso seguía así no iban a llegar a donde se supone debían llegar. Porque de nuevo, ella había aceptado por algo, ¿no?


	4. Según el plan

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece.

¿Sorpresa? En ningún momento ha habido MA legal (?). Es que todavía soy una niña inocente —o porque hago esto en menos de un día y estoy segura de lo feo que se vería un lemon escrito en menos de tres horas. Also because(?) soy perfeccionista con esas cosas— (?).

[...]

Título: Según el plan.

Día 3: En público.

Rated: M.

Words: 1,232.

* * *

Sin tapujos

* * *

.

.

Casi un mes.

Hasta le sorprendía que no hubieran sido encontrados por Natsu. Aunque en ese punto, no le sería raro que ya se hubiera dado cuenta. Después de todo su mejor amiga a veces no estaba en casa, a veces se iba temprano, otras desaparecía por un rato. Y sinceramente todavía le asustaba que se le ocurriera buscarla, nunca se sabía a qué tanto llegaban los sentidos de los Dragon Slayer y ella en especial no estaba interesada en descubrirlo cuando estuviera sólo con bragas —o sin ellas— bajo Gray.

Y como estaba más que claro...

Ella era Lucy Heartfilia, a la que le preguntaban algo que la pusiera nerviosa y sus méritos con las mentiras se iban por el caño.

Al menos hasta ahora sólo había desobedecido tres cuartos de los diez mandamientos.

...

Esa tarde hacía un poco más de calor que el día anterior. Nada más llegar se había tomado dos refrescos y luego con el transcurso de las horas, unos tres o cuatro más. Y ese día en especial no podía hacer regularmente bien su trabajo de mantener su secreto escondido porque sentía la mirada de Gray a ratos encima de ella. Lo que ahora la hacía sentir un poco más halagada y le gustaba cuando estaban en casa de Gray pero...

No en el gremio.

Joder, ¡en el gremio NO!

Que ella era mala para mentir con nerviosismo, y también era mala para controlarse a la perfección. Y es que de sólo recordar lo que hacía con Gray los colores se le subían, pero también esperaba impaciente a que el sol se escondiera.

Y de pronto se preguntaba si Gray lo estaría haciendo a propósito.

Pero no podía estarlo haciendo a posta, se negaba, que Gray no era tan _idiota_. Además se supone que la conocía _bien_.

Desde la barra y con un vaso entre sus dedos, volteó un poco la cabeza hasta que pudo mirar en donde se encontraba Gray. Entonces se dio cuenta de que lo hacía a posta cuando movió la cabeza levemente, en un gesto que le indicaba que... Dios, ahora no sabía si gritarle —o golpearlo, sería un método más silencioso— o ir y hacer lo que pedía.

—Lucy.

La llamó la melodiosa voz de Mirajane.

Al instante volteó intentando aparentar que no había sido pillada haciendo algo _malo_ , y le sonrió.

—¿Pasa algo, Mira?

—No, ¿quieres más jugo? Es que...

Por un momento no la escuchó. Oh, sí que lo necesitaría con lo reseca que comenzaba a sentir la garganta de a poco con las imágenes que pasaban por su mente. Y pensar que era capaz de hacerlo estando mirando a alguien más. Casi sentía culpa y quería alejarse lo más posible de todos.

—Claro —asintió. Mirajane le devolvió la sonrisa, y entonces Lucy pensó en algo—. Por cierto Mira, ¿hay alguien en la biblioteca?

—Que yo sepa no, aunque es difícil saberlo, está tan desordenada como de costumbre con libros hasta por el piso —rió un poco, contestando sin problemas la pregunta que no le parecía tan rara viniendo de Lucy.

—Ya veo —suspiró—. Es que me gustaría buscar algún libro para pasar el rato, aunque sería un poco problemático si está tan destartalada —bebió un poco de su refresco.

Mirajane pareció pensarlo un momento, y no pasó mucho hasta que volviera a sonreírle, al parecer con una idea.

—Pero puedes pedirle a alguien que te ayude con ello.

—O también buscar y ordenar —murmuró.

—Levy sería buena candidata.

¿Levy? Ni siquiera quería mirarla —aunque tenía que hacerlo, debía escuchar sus relatos de ratona de biblioteca enamorada. Sin embargo era bastante adorable y divertido verla sonrojada, debía aceptar—, o al menos ese día con el chico que se metía entre sus piernas mirándola de esa manera en público, no.

—Creo que está muy ocupada con Gajeel —excusó—. Sinceramente no me gustaría molestarlos —sonrió.

—Son tan lindos —concordó Mirajane.

Lucy rió un poco y luego de eso se quedó en silencio, con Mira secando unos vasos frente a ella, en un silencio que no parecía nada incómodo. No por parte de la albina, al menos.

—Creo que podría preguntarle a Gray —dijo—. Porque no creo que Natsu sea el más indicado para meter en una biblioteca, aunque no me gusta decirlo, sólo estorbaría en mi misión.

—No lo dudo —asintió Mira—, si quieres puedo ayudarte un poquito con Juvia. Quieres tranquilidad, después de todo.

La maga aceptó la propuesta de la chica y esperó en la barra a que llamara a Juvia, según para pedirle un favor. Ella aceptó de inmediato, dispuesta a echarle una mano a la trabajadora Mirajane, después de todo siempre solía organizar todo sin aparente cansancio.

Y a penas Juvia salió del mapa, Lucy se encaminó cerca de donde estaba Gray y le preguntó lo que tenía planeado. Lo suficientemente fuerte como para que los Dragon Slayers y Mirajane escucharan algo de ello, después de todo ellos suponían un buen seguro. Por supuesto le sabía un poco mal porque prácticamente les estaba mintiendo, o haciéndolos creer algo que no era.

Una vez estuvieron lo suficientemente alejados, Gray habló.

—Supongo que no querrás usar la biblioteca así que... —se acercó por un lado, poniendo un brazo al rededor de su cintura.

—¿El baño?

—En realidad había pensado en algo más... digno —parpadeó confundido.

—No es que sea una princesa, sabes —rió por el comentario.

Gray enarcó una ceja por eso.

—Para mí lo eres —contestó bastante serio—. No sería lo mejor hacerlo en un baño público —recalcó la última palabra.

Lucy rodó los ojos, luego de quedar un poco desconcertada con eso de que sí era una princesa para él.

—¿Y si te dijera que me encantaría hacerlo en los lugares menos pensados? —se acercó a él de frente y le pasó una mano por el cuello y el pecho, hasta llegar más abajo por el abdomen.

—Podría pensarlo.

—No tienes que hacerlo —susurró—, no te dejaré hacerlo.

Ella lo empujó contra la puerta más cercana y pasó su mano por al lado de su costado, hasta que dio con el pomo de esta y la abrió. Gray tuvo que sujetarse del marco de esta para no perder el equilibrio, y entonces Lucy lo hizo retroceder mientras lo besaba. Luego, Gray la hizo saltar y la sujetó por los muslos mientras se dedicaba a cerrar la puerta con un pie.

—¿Qué lugar es este? —preguntó separándose de sus labios, jadeando un poco.

Intentó reconocer el lugar pero sinceramente sería imposible, considerando que estaba muy oscuro.

—Creo que es el cuarto de limpieza —respondió pasando sus manos por el cuello de Gray—. Pero eso no importa.

Él gruñó por lo bajo por la afirmación de Lucy, un poco fastidiado.

—Es incluso peor que un baño.

—¡Gray! —exclamó— Cualquier lugar público es horrible, pero ya dije que no importa. ¿Quieres besarme de una buena vez? ¿O prefieres que lo haga yo?

Gray suspiró levemente y se alzó de hombros suavemente. Que más daba, ya estaban ahí.

—Sinceramente me gustaría que tú lo hicieras, princesa —sonrió de lado mientras se acercaba un poco al rostro de ella, por supuesto sólo haciendo uso de la pista que le daba su respiración, dado que no podía ver la gran cosa.

Pero así estaba bien.

En realidad, nunca lo habían hecho sin luz.


	5. Nunca la tomes a la ligera

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece.

Sinceramente no sabía cómo tratar con este. So... *se cuelga*(?).

[...]

Título: Nunca la tomes a la ligera.

Día 4: Despistado.

Rated: M.

Words: 1,879.

* * *

Sin tapujos

* * *

.

.

—Gray... Gray... —se cruzó de brazos, cabreada— ¡Gray!

A penas gritó parada en la puerta de la habitación el chico alzó la vista desde la cama. Se encontraba sentado en uno de los bordes de esta, demasiado quieto, y lo suficientemente silencioso como para alterar a Lucy al no recibir respuesta alguna.

Gray se relamió los labios, mirándola un momento, y luego bajando la mirada para ponerse la camiseta que había cogido hace un poco más de cinco minutos, justo cuando se había sentado en la cama.

—¿Vas a decirme que te pasa?

El tono de Lucy se suavizó un poco, dejando el fastidio de lado para observarlo un tanto preocupada.

—Nada —negó.

Ella suspiró y descruzó los brazos con tal de poner las manos en sus caderas. Gray no la miraba, calzándose las botas y metiendo parte de su pantalón dentro de esta. _Nada_. No era definitivamente _nada_ lo que lo había tenido fuera del mundo terrenal por casi siete minutos. Y debía decir que le molestaba y ponía nerviosa por partes iguales que Gray le dijera que era _nada_.

—¿Estás seguro?

Él la miró, irguiéndose en la cama y apoyando las manos en sus rodillas por un segundo. Luego de eso se puso de pie y se acomodó la espada de su collar hasta que lo llevó al frente, justo en medio.

—... Sí. Estoy seguro, no te preocupes —carraspeó, cogiendo su cinturón que estaba al final de la cama y acercándose a donde estaba ella con intención de salir al corredor—. Sólo me quedé pensando un rato —aseguró, deteniéndose por un instante junto a ella, intentando convencerla de que todo iba bien.

Luego de eso entró al baño, dejándola atrás.

Nada más cerrar la puerta con seguro, se pasó las manos por el cabello, y desordenándolo comenzó a dar vueltas dentro del cuarto.

—Esto está mal —susurró—. Está yendo muy, muy mal...

Luego de mucho rato así, decidió sentarse al fin en el inodoro. Respiraba algo mal por la aparente desesperación en la que se encontraba, y era prácticamente incapaz de pensar bien en esa situación.

Un mes y medio.

En serio.

¿Sólo un mes y medio y ya se encontraba totalmente perdido?

En un principio había pensado, oh, sí, no es tan mala idea. Lucy podría aceptar, nos divertiríamos, seríamos confidentes y más que buenos amigos. Por supuesto le había quitado importancia al gusto que le había tomado antes de eso a hablar, estar y reír con Lucy. Sufriendo extrañas situaciones y otras un tanto más horribles. Haciéndolo hacer cosas que nunca antes habría pensado que era capaz.

Como seguirla hasta casa, por ejemplo, con el asunto de su padre y todo.

O tener la necesidad de ayudarla cuando estuviera en real peligro.

Pero Gray sólo sabía que tenía que hacer algo con todo eso. Quién sabe. Tomarlo todo, envolverlo bien y tirarlo a la basura, para entonces seguir adelante con la propuesta. El problema era que en parte eso sería muy poco él, o sólo demasiado superficial. Y es que pretender elegir el tacto, el físico y la diversión antes que algo que le llevara por un mejor camino, era sinceramente una gran apuesta que no dudaba que terminaría perdiendo.

¿Que cómo estaba tan seguro?

Pues Lucy era una romántica sin remedio. Por otro lado, él, aunque no era un adicto al sexo, no sabía nada de eso de _expresar sentimientos_. Y de saber estaba más que claro para él que era un jodido asco.

Entonces ella se alejaría. Él quedaría ahí. Ella buscaría alguien que le demostrara cuanto la amaba. Y él sufriría un buen tiempo por eso.

Porque claro, ya lo tenía asumido. Y porque tener que aceptarlo no era el problema.

Que sí, que ya llevaba mucho tiempo gustando de Lucy. Pero él era todo lo contrario a ese dicho que circulaba por la población en conversaciones de mujeres y algunos hombres. _Del dicho al hecho, hay mucho trecho._ El mismo que de acomodarse a su situación sería algo como... _Del hecho al dicho no es tan estrecho._

¡O alguna mierda parecida pero...!

Gray cerró los ojos, intentando centrarse. Le era imposible pensar cuando estaba desesperado, como le sería a cualquiera; aún así no era tan fácil tomar el control de algo que era prácticamente desconocido para él. Más encima empezaba a sentir que llevaba ya demasiado tiempo ahí dentro, y si no salía en ese mismo momento tal como estaba ayer, Lucy se enojaría mucho más.

Volvió a ponerse de pie y se acercó al lavabo para lavarse el rostro, aunque terminó con una gran parte de su camiseta oscura por el contacto que había tenido con el agua. Y con la piel todavía mojada, metió el cepillo que se encontraba a un lado a su boca luego de untarlo con un líquido azul, y a pesar de casi tirarlo, alargó ese momento en el baño todo lo posible para poder seguir pensando.

Al final llegó a la conclusión de que tenía que decírselo. No importaba cómo. Si era demasiado seco, o cursi, o si se transformaba en un Freed Justine en el maldito intento.

Porque... si lo pensaba bien... Había tenido mucho más que perder con la propuesta que le había hecho. De eso terminarse sería un poco incómodo luego, habiendo tenido sexo hasta en el gremio. Aunque... en realidad si ella lo rechazaba en una "propuesta" amorosa o algo parecido sería aún peor.

Sin remedio, de nuevo llegó al punto en el que se confundía más.

Sin embargo ya lo había decidido. No importaba cómo saliese. Iba a decirle a Lucy todo eso.

Y a pesar de que por un instante pensó que estaba tomando la decisión demasiado rápido, de todos modos salió de su baño en busca de la chica.

[...]

Cuando volvió a mirarla, esta vez apoyado en la pared, mirándola desde el pasillo cocinar algo con tan sólo su camiseta y bragas. Ella le devolvió la mirada, pero no se detuvo mucho en él y siguió con lo que estaba.

—Supongo que te quedarás parado ahí todo el día —dijo—. En realidad no lo creo, pero por mí estaría bien.

Sencillamente guardó silencio.

—Y debería suponer, esta vez en serio, que estás bien porque has dicho que no pasa nada —siguió—. Pero aunque esté enojada —rió con ironía—, lo que no debería pasar porque realmente lo único que tenemos es sexo... —se tomó un segundo— De todas formas no evitaré preguntarte qué demonios te pasa, porque somos amigos después de todo.

Gray estuvo a punto de decir que sinceramente no había entendido del todo, dado que se había puesto a hablar tan rápidamente. Pero como entendió el trasfondo de todo y comprendía más o menos la forma de expresarse de Lucy, de todos modos respondió.

Y es que sólo iba a decirle qué demonios —como había dicho ella— le pasaba.

—Que me... —se detuvo por unos segundos, porque desgraciadamente había conseguido la completa atención de la chica.

—¿Que te... qué? —preguntó impaciente.

Él mordió su labio inferior, y al final, rendido, dejó caer su cabeza contra la pared.

—Que me gustas.

Lucy se quedó pensándolo un momento, hasta que comenzó a reírse, logrando que Gray frunciera el ceño por la reacción. Es que... ¡se suponía que no te reías cuando se te declaraban! A menos que tomaras al otro como un payaso, claro, y esa era una opción que a él personalmente no le gustaba nada.

—¿Es en serio? —inquirió cuando dejó de reír, todavía pareciendo divertida con el asunto— Pues tú también me gustas, ¿por qué habría aceptado todo esto de ser que no me gustaras ni un poco?

Al menos Gray se sintió un poco menos enojado cuando se dio cuenta de que ella no lo había entendido realmente, no como era.

—Lucy —comenzó—, yo no estoy hablando de esto —negó con la cabeza despacio.

Entonces la maga reparó en que tal vez había metido la pata.

—... ¿No?... ¿Y de qué hablas? —volvió a preguntar, esta vez totalmente dudosa.

—Estoy hablando de que no me gustaría seguir en algo tan banal contigo.

Ella le miró incrédula.

—¿Banal?

—Sí, banal —repitió—. Me gustaría tomarme esto un poco más en serio.

Lucy inmediatamente apagó el fuego de la estufa, girando una de las manillas, y volvió a fijarse en Gray.

—Pero sólo llevamos un mes y dieciséis días —le recordó.

—Y prácticamente tres y más años de ser amigos. ¿Recuerdas nuestro tiempo congelados?

—Ya deberíamos tener como veinticuatro...

—Pero eso no es lo importante —exclamó, separándose de la pared para llegar frente a ella—. Lucy, de verdad me gustas, y no sólo para divertirnos en una cama.

En ese momento la muchacha pareció comenzar a tomar el peso de lo que su compañero le estaba diciendo. Claro que eso no tendría por qué afectarle tanto a ella pero a pesar de todo seguía teniendo algo de vergüenza escondida. Aún así, ¿cómo ignorar la petición de Gray por llevar eso a otra cosa? Porque eso había entendido Lucy de todo. Que Gray gustaba de ella y quería intentar con algo más que revolcones en la cama.

—Es que... no lo sé.

—No es tan difícil, además no es como si te estuviera pidiendo matrimonio o algo así. Sólo quiero saber si querrías intentarlo —bajó la mirada un momento, con las mejillas algo rojas por el montón de cosas que estaba soltando.

Lucy volvió a quedarse en silencio, pensativa. Mientras Gray esperaba mirando lo que había estado cocinando. Panqueques, se veían bastante ricos, pensó por un segundo, intentando fijarse en algo más además de que ella lo estaba pensando demasiado.

—¿Eso significaría no más sexo?

Gray enarcó una ceja, devolviendo su atención a ella en cuestión de milisegundos por la pregunta.

—¿Es en serio? —de repente, una vez salido de su estupor, sonrió— No te imaginaba tan interesada, Lu-cy.

La chica bufó y le dio un leve golpe en el hombro por recordarle lo superficial que había sonado eso.

—Tenía que asegurarme.

—No te preocupes —él le quitó importancia—. Porque en realidad... —se acercó un poco más a ella— nunca dije algo de no querer acostarme contigo.

—Ahora yo soy la que se siente utilizada —exclamó Lucy dramatizando y poniéndose una mano en el pecho, haciéndose la dolida.

Gray no pudo evitar reír y le dio un pequeño golpe en la frente con dos de sus dedos.

—Entonces... ¿ahora me dejarás comer contigo? —preguntó.

—¿Se supone que debía ceder? —se la devolvió, tomando el papel de desentendida— Claro que no, señor. Hoy se hará su propia comida por preocuparme de esa manera.

Nada más terminó de decir aquello, Lucy cogió el plato de panqueques que había a un lado y evitó a Gray para encaminarse a la mesita que se encontraba del otro lado. Sobre ella estaban todas las cosas necesarias para tomar el desayuno, sin embargo, las sillas _mágicamente_ habían desaparecido y sólo quedaba una. La misma en la que se sentó ella.

Gray la miró esperando que fuera una broma, pero como ella lo ignoró, tomó eso como que sólo le quedaba rendirse.

Al final suspiró, apoyándose en la encimera mientras miraba a Lucy comer.

Bueno... ya se le ocurriría algo que hacerse para desayunar.


End file.
